mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy Lalonde (pre-scratch)
Roxy Lalonde is the ectobiologic mother and Guardian of Rose Lalonde. Biography on the meteor during the Reckoning]] While initially introduced as Rose's mother, Roxy is actually a paradox clone of herself sent back in time as an infant from the present with Mutie. She also provided half of the DNA of both Dave and Rose which was combined with Dirk's DNA through Ectobiology. Therefore, she is the only guardian to have the correct title, as she is still genetically Rose's mother. Having been created through ectobiology, she landed on Earth via a meteor and was presumably adopted into an unknown family. Given that in the Lab next to her house there is furniture that resembles a little girl's room, it is possible she grew up in the Lab. This possibility has been supported by author comentary by Andrew Hussie in the Homestuck books, where he also put forward that it was likely that Mom actually grew up under a younger Jake Harley, or that he outsourced her upbringing but was involved with it. This is further supported by the events Hiveswap. A picture of a teenage Roxy can be seen at Half-Harley Manor, where young Grandpa settled with his love A. Claire and raised Jude Harley and Joey Claire. She is likely either an astronomer, or astrologist, as she is an expert in celestial phenomena. Her house contains a giant telescope to aid in her work, regardless. She was either employed by, or requested to study a phenomena for Jake Harley, most likely the unusual meteorite impacts connected to Sburb. Strengthening this connection to Jake Harley is the fact that she seem to be involved with Jake Harley's company Skaianet. Her house was immediately next to a giant Skaianet lab, with an entrance to it, which she was able to open via a control pad in her house, concealed within Jaspers' tomb. The fact that the transportalizer in the lab led directly to and from her bedroom implies that she may have used the lab extensively herself. Given all these connections she also likely had some involvement in Skaianet's development and release of Sburb. It can be assumed that Roxy Lalonde is quite wealthy as she can afford to live in an architectural marvel of a house and had a twenty foot tall granite statue lowered into her house for the sole purpose of decoration. As the statue matched her wizard theme, it is probable she had it commissioned specially. Hiveswap She appears as the long-time babysitter of Joey Claire and Jude Harley and appears to act as their primary guardian in the absence of their father Pa Harley and their deceased mother A. Claire. A year away from adopting an infant Rose, Roxy appears to act similarly to the way she does during Homestuck, seemingly prone to drunken stupors and irresponsible behavior. She is said to also work at a lab (presumably Skaianet) when she isn't looking after the Harley-Claire children. Homestuck Roxy Lalonde is first seen during the events of Homestuck looming around her home. She and Rose eventually engage in a round of strife, wherein she gives her daughter a pony, later named Maplehoof. Once her house is transported to The Medium, she flees the island, using the boat that was tied to the hidden pier on the island. Before leaving, she left her martini on the pier. She is later seen attacking a huge creature on the Land of Light and Rain after docking her boat in front of a cave. Despite its size she takes the monster down with ease. Afterward, she transportalized to the Ectobiology Lab in the Veil. She was next seen reuniting with Dad (who she may have romantic affections for, and vice versa) aboard Grandpa's ship. She and Dad are escorted to Skaia, weapons in hand. For what reason she and Dad are there, is, as usual, unknown. She was also present for Dad and John's almost-reuniting. She is later killed by Jack along with Dad during their dinner in the castle in Skaia. Her death would serve as the catalyst that would make her daughter go Grimdark. Personality and Traits She seems to possess a tense relationship with her daughter and is intially seen as being unsupportive of her, either being completely oblivious to her daughter's interests or aware of them but giving Rose gifts that she hates on purpose. Rose believes her mother is constantly making her life miserable through cruel irony. Rose's mother held a funeral for Jaspers when Rose was young, a fine example of the mysterious cruel irony that Rose holds so much anger against. However, the funeral might have been misunderstanding, as she has been speculated to have more empathy for her daughter than she lets on. If this is true, all of the guardians might be well-meaning but misunderstood, both antagonizing their children and protecting them, though they all clearly have their missteps as parent figures. It also should be noted that she went on a meteor with Mutie; if the cat survived, it'd become Roxy's's pet, and she would develop a liking for cats, showing that her "absurd" funeral was actually Mom making light of the absurdity of death, much like Hussie throughout the comic, which could have possibly fueled her daughter's dark sense of humor. She is either a gin drinker, or her favored drinks are martinis, but either way she is an alcoholic. She decorates their house with Wizards much in the same way John's Dad adorns his in Harlequins. Just as John and his Dad possess similar, yet distinct, loves of comedy, Rose and Roxy might both possess an appreciation for the mystical arts; Rose leaning towards Lovecraftian horrors, while Roxy enjoys classical wizards. Rose is later revealed to have a genuine interest in wizards, and consider her mother's behavior to be a crass mockery. Dave hypothesizes that Roxy is genuinely trying to connect with her daughter, just like how Rose believes John's Dad's fascination with harlequins (a clown looking manaquin) is an attempt to bond with his own child, but Rose refuses to believe it. ]] When one considers her post-scratch's self genuine love of wizards and cats, her mockery and sarcasm could be seen as her secretly expressing love for these things under layers of irony, rather than being an attempt to spite Rose alone. As Dave's mother, this isn't much of a stretch. In summary, one might speculate that her ironic mockery and cruelty towards Rose was not always intended or was sometimes meant to be funny or ironic. Some may claim that these expressed interests were genuine attempts to share things she loved with her daughter. Definitive conclusions cannot be made, as Mom never speaks or explains herself, so all we see of her is through Rose's eyes. Various descriptions of her in Hiveswap suggest that she behaves very similarly to her post-scratch counterpart. Joey Claire describes her as being a terrible role model who tries her best. Strife During Strife, Roxy's Blotto-Parry ability seemingly leverages her constant inebriation into a powerful defense against direct blows. She attacks by showering unwanted gifts on Rose and offering her alcohol in a show of poor parenting. In more serious battles she seems to rely on martial arts as well as firepower, although we have never actually seen her using her gun in an encounter. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Humans